Black Heart
by Hope n' Faith
Summary: She hold the razor in her hand, "Beautiful..." the sharp object moved to her wrist and she sliced it, but instead of wincing, she grinned. "What is love?" she sang to herself, "I don't know.." she didn't know she has a lot them around her... SakuMulti AU
1. Chapter I: Who are you?

_**~~…Chapter I: Who are you? ~~**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>...Hi Miss Alice <strong>_

_**What kind of dreams **_

_**Do you see?**_

_**With your glassy eyes? **_

_**Do they fascinate you?...**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>*Click*<strong>_

"Tadaima! Eh, what are you doing Daddy?"

"Oh, Sakura. Is that you my dear?"

_"Mommy? Why are you sleeping on the floor? And why are you holding the sharp thing that mom uses in the kitchen, daddy?"_

"…Yes daddy. What are you doing?"

"Oh nothing much. Come here my dear."

"Hai!"

* * *

><p>It was him…<p>

* * *

><p>"Stop touching me! No! Daddy!"<p>

"Sakura-chan, be a good girl now."

* * *

><p>…Sick. Disgusting chuckles…<p>

* * *

><p>"Sakura-chan, there's my little kitty."<p>

"No…NOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

><p>…Blood…Blood everywhere…<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>*CLANG*<strong>_

"Daddy? Oh no, I'm sorry. Wake up please. I don't mean to cut you. Don't sleep like mom please. Daddy? Daddy?"...

* * *

><p>…Hehe…He died.<p>

(Ring-)

* * *

><p><em>-RING RING RING RING RING RI-<em>

_'...'_

Pale, nearly grey slender arms reached out for the alarm clock, it hovered upon the clock for a while, then turned into a fist, and slammed down, crushing the innocent clock.

A smile found its way toward blood red lips. Pink, cherry blossom bangs covered a set of dull emerald green eyes.

"Hehe…" soft giggles, that sounded so devilish, rang in the empty room. Curtains were closed; the door was closed and there were no lights on.

The crimson blanket was thrown up into the air and a small figure sat up quickly. White legs touched the ground and the girl hopped off the bed, humming to herself an unfamiliar tune.

She raised her hand, touching some silver wind chimes. They sang a pure, quiet melody that sounded so sad. The smile that was plastered on the girl's face turned into a grin as she twirled around in her night dress, laughing.

"Hehehe! Gotta go to school! Gotta go to school! Neji! Neji!"

The girl laughed as she ran along the hallway, her shadow followed her like a black ghost from behind. She stopped in front of a large, brown, wooden door. On the left side, a pretty bird was singing. The pink-haired girl looked at it through long bangs, her mouth hung opened slightly in amusement. The bird suddenly stopped singing; it looked at her and tilted its head. Smiling once more, she put a finger on her lips, whispering with a childish voice:

"Shhh. Stop singing, I'll listen to you later, okay? Sakura promised."

She turned her attention back to the door and tip-toed toward it. Opening it quietly, she went in soundlessly and walked to the king-sized bed. She rested her face on her palms as she watched the face sleeping male with long, chocolate hair. He was sleeping soundly.

The pinkette got out from her red and black leggings a pocket knife and snapped it up. She moved it toward the boy's neck, and when it was only one or two centimeters from the long, slender neck, a hand caught her wrist. Moon eyes snapped open.

Laughing, Sakura released the knife; it grazed the boy's neck and blood began running. The boy sat up, still holding her wrist. He clutched his forehead to make the headache go away; then turned his pale, silver eyes toward the messy blob of pink hair.

"Sakura, good morning." He greeted. Sakura just looked at his neck and smiled.

"Good morning to you too, Neji-kun!" she climbed up the bed and sat on his lap. Neji sighed and lifted his neck up a bit. The pink-haired girl's eyes lit up and she dived toward it, licking the blood off.

"Hm…Wanna go wake Naruto and Shikamaru up? Hinata is going to get up soon after all." He asked with his eyes closed, his arms around her slender waist. It was…how to say this…pleasurable when she did this. Luckily, he was the one that she decided to wake up the first. But he's not going to admit it.

Sakura kissed his neck the last time, then pulled away. Silver eyes fluttered open, the pinkette smiled, "Hi, yup! That was nice! Neji, I broke the alarm clock!"

Neji raised his brown eyebrow, again?

"Another one..." he sighed, touching his neck, "God, we will have to hide all the knives away…somewhere more secretive…"

"Hehe...Lets go wake Shikamaru and Naruto-kun up! We're gonna go to school! The new school!"

"Oh yeah, _-sigh-_, let's go then." It reminded him, Sakura was the one who destroyed the school.

Now they have to transfer to another school again.

"Hai!"

She grabbed his bigger hand and skipped to catch up with his walking. Neji took out a snow-white robe from his closet and wore it on, covering his bare chest.

They walked silently along the hallway that was lit up by candles. Stopping in front of another brown door, but this time with roses decorating on it, Sakura grinned, it went noticed by Neji.

"No, you're not going to use that knife anymore. Give me." He demanded, knowing real well her hobbies, and her preferable way to wake the others up.

The pink-haired looked at him, frowning behind her bangs, but handed the knife nonetheless. Neji put it in his robe's pocket and knocked the door.

No answer.

"He's probably still asleep! You're so gentle with him Neji-kun! Why won't you let me kill him already?"

"Because you can't."

"Lameeeeeee excuse Neji-kun."

"Hn."

"Hehehe…"

…

"SHIKAMARU! SHIKAMARU! WAKE UP! WE'RE GOING TO NEW SCHOOL!" the door flew opened at top speed, nearly breaking it. Neji sweat dropped, _'She and her incredible strength...'_

"Huh- what? Oh…Sakura. Again?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah! Time for school! I can't wait to destroy the new school!"

Shikamaru sighed, this girl, she was just too energetic in the morning…especially cloudy mornings. He ran his hand through his slightly long brown hair and sighed.

"Go wake up Naruto please Sakura. Can I have one more second sleeping?"

"No! You can't be lazy today!"

"Please…" and he flopped down the bed, snoring lightly. Sakura fumed but her eyes shone hidden slyness. She snatched a red, withered rose from the vase beside her and walked toward Shikamaru. Neji's eyes widen slightly in amusement.

'_She can always find something to cut…'_

Sakura took the lazy-ass brunette's hand and pointed a thorn at his index finger, then aimed it down hard. Shikamaru's eyes snapped open when he felt a sudden pain rushed over, he gasped. The brunette looked up just when he felt something warm and wet touched the tip of his bleeding finger. His eyes softened.

"Sakura…"

"That's what you get for not waking up!" the pinkette said after releasing Shikamaru's finger. The brunette sighed.

"Fine fine…I'm up…"

"That's better! I have two breakfast this morning!"

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow toward the calm-looking Neji at his door. The silver-eyed shrugged.

"She came to me first."

"Naruto's next!"

* * *

><p>…<em><strong>Again <strong>_

_**My heart is torn **_

_**And bleeding **_

_**I mend it but **_

_**My memories **_

_**Pierce the openings…**_

* * *

><p>"THE LIMO IS HERE SAKURA-CHAN!" a loud voice yelled, calling the said girl. Pink hair flew as Sakura turned to look at the direction of the voice.<p>

"Coming Naruto-kun!" she called back before returning to what she was doing before. She smiled, "You sang great Tori-chan! I'll see you after school."

Putting a finger inside the bird cage, she waited. The singing bird stopped and looked at her, then hopped toward her finger and pecked lovingly.

"Bye…" Sakura waved and went out of the hall. "What sad song you sang there little bird…" she muttered, looking up ahead.

* * *

><p>…<em><strong>Hi miss Alice <strong>_

_**To whom **_

_**Are you throwing love too? **_

_**With your fruit-like lips? **_

_**Does it make you sad? **_

* * *

><p>The front yard of <em>Konoha Glabulo <em>Academy today was crowded as usual. But it was _much_ quieter.

A beautiful, slick black car stopped in front of the school. Sakura looked at the huge building from inside the car, she grinned slyly, her head's full of plans about destroying this new school of hers. Giggling, she pulled herself away from the window.

"Hina-chan! Hina-chan! I'm ready!"

The ravenette girl turned to Sakura and smiled, "Come here Sakura-chan." She spoke softly, motioning her to come closer.

The rosette grinned as she crawled closer to the older girl, her sister-like friend. Hinata moved her hand along her beautiful, soft and silky cherry blossom locks and pulled out a brush, combing through the hair as Sakura hummed.

"Hinata. Sakura. Are you done?" a knock on the door, and Neji's voice came from outside. Hinata glanced toward the door, "Almost…"

"Take your time…"

"Hai…All done Sakura-chan." She told the tiny girl gently, placing hands on her shoulders, "Oh. Wait a minute there…" Hinata took out a butterfly hairclip from her bag. Taking one side of the pinkette's long bangs, she clipped it. Leaning back, she smiled at her work. Long pink hair, absolutely shiny emerald eyes. But…they're still dark…

"Hairclip!" Sakura gasped, child-like, bringing a hand to cover her mouth as she used the other to touch the pretty accessory.

"You look adorable Sakura-chan…Now go, you don't want to be late, or you'll be punished by Neji nii-sama." The raven-haired girl warned, touching Sakura's nose. Said girl stuck her tongue out, "I'll bite him!"

Hinata laughed, "See you in the afternoon Sakura-chan…" the purple-haired waved. Sakura smiled at her, "Yah! See you too!"

"Please try not to destroy this school please. It's so elegant."

"No way! Hehe…I've already planned things out, bombs…bombs…bombs…"

The door of the limo slammed shut. Hinata giggled and turned to the driver, "Drive away please."

* * *

><p>"Whoo! What the fuck are those!"<p>

"They're limos Hidan…"

"Oi…Sasori…that's a rhetorical question…Well, whatever. That's a bunch o' fucking limos they got there." Hidan muttered. The boy ran one of his hands through the silver hair, frowning.

"Hm…I could rob that brown limo and sell it. It will cost a whole lot…"

"You fucking think that? Kazuku?"

"Money is my love…When you're in love you do crazy things…" Kazuku muttered

Sasori sighed at his friends. Yawning, he turned his attention toward the limos. He saw a long hair brunette stepped out of the dark brown limo, walking over to the black one and knocked on the door. Then the guy nodded and walked away.

"He's talking to someone in the black one…They know each other?" Sasori frowned, questioning himself, but shrugged it away.

"WOAH! Look at that!" Hidan's voice made him jump up, and when he turned to scowl at the silver head, his eyes spotted a small figure jumping out of the black limo, he froze.

It was a girl…

Not just a girl, she's the most beautiful girl he's ever seen.

Even though she was very tiny and seemed to be very skinny, but Sasori's heart was already stolen. She had luscious pink hair which was silky and long to the back of her thighs along with pale white skin. Shiny emerald eyes that seemed very…sad, they look like they've lost the light a long time ago.

She looks perfect for a doll.

When she moved, it looks like she grew wings, like a bird, hopping around so freely.

Sasori felt a pang of something uncomfortable when she came to the brunette guy he saw later, and two another guys, another brunette and a blonde, walked over to her. He saw the blonde crouched down and pecked on the doll's cheek, it made his blood boils.

No matter what, he'll get her. She will be his, only.

Hidan was in love, the girl that he saw was the most beautiful one he has ever seen. No females in this school can compare to her.

"Fuck…My heart is beating fast."

As he saw, Kazuku was awed too. And Sasori has this flame in his eyes.

"Shit…To win that pretty little bitch, I'll have to go a longgggggggg fucking way…"

* * *

><p>"Let's go Sakura-chan." Naruto said after he kissed the girl on the cheek. Picking her up – she is so light – he walked toward the academy's main gate. People stared at them as they walked by. Boys stared in awe at Sakura, and the females blushed at the sight of the three guys.<p>

"I wonder if they will be able to compare to _**them**_?" someone mused.

"I don't know. But that pink-haired one is…" another replied.

"Yeah…She looks like a doll, no flaw..."

"I don't think we can approach her, unless it was _**them**_."

* * *

><p>Shikamaru glared at absolute nothing. He heard the muttering from the student body and who are '<strong><em>them<em>**'? What's so good about them?

He is **NOT** going to hand Sakura to them, despite whatever they are.

* * *

><p>Sakura giggled into Naruto's spiky blond hair as she heard the students around them talk. She wondered who the '<em><strong>them<strong>_' are. Ohhh, they will be the pawns on her chess board.

This year is going to be fun. Yes.

"Hehehe…What will I face this year? What will I face?" she sang quietly.

"What's wrong Sakura-chan?" her blonde adopted brother asked, glancing up at her.

"Nothing Naruto-chan, nothing at all…"

* * *

><p>… <em><strong>The heat of my tongue <strong>_

_**That let me speak **_

_**Has already cooled **_

_**And I can't sing **_

_**Songs of love **_

_**Anymore…**_

… _**Still you do not answer...**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>~~…End chapter I…~~<strong>_


	2. Chapter II: The Dark Princess

_**~~…Chapter II: The Dark Princess...~~**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>~~A lost princess in a forest full of roses…Beware of the thorns little princess…~~<strong>_

_**Tearful was that day..**_

* * *

><p>Tsunade couldn't believe this.<p>

She just thought that the new students were just some geeky nerds or spoiled brats, or _**their mother and father's little angels.**_

Tch.

But she was wrong.

She didn't even think that they were like this.

Are they even humans?

They are _**too**_ beautiful to be humans.

But then, she has a few of this kind of…demons in this school.

"Tsunade-sama…" Her assistant, Shizune, whispered next to her, still eyeing the new students before them. The blonde woman nodded slightly, a frown on her eyebrow as she lifted her head to once again to look at the kids.

She caught the grin and extremely cat-like eyes of the girl, which shone with mischief. The pink-haired girl – she still found the colour very weird – giggled silently and hid behind one of the boys. The blonde one with bright cerulean eyes…

She coughed away the nervousness, and hid her lips behind her entwined hands, like she was afraid that they might read her. And even bring out her weaknesses if they can.

"…Please, introduce yourselves." She requested them with a confident and strict voice. Shizune glanced at her with a frown.

The blonde boy rose up his hand and smiled gently at her, bowing his head to a side, "My name is Naruto Uzumaki. It is a pleasure to meet you headmaster."

Tsunade was a little surprised by the boy politeness and formality. The raven-haired woman next to her blushed.

The next one to introduce himself was the brown-haired boy with a spiky ponytail on his head. He bowed slightly at her; hands stuck to his sides.

"I am Shikamaru Nara. It is too, a pleasure to meet you."

She nodded at him as a greeting as the boy straightened up, then shifted her gaze to the final male, wincing when she caught the eyes…

Neji closed his eyes and he too bowed politely at her, no smiles or anything like the last boy.

"Neji from the Hyuuga." He spoke calmly, then backed up slowly. Tsunade frowned, Hyuuga clan…it was…destroyed a long time ago…The blonde noticed the looks that were sent to the quiet male from his…friends?

She didn't blame him for the coldness; he was polite, yes. But it seemed like he shut everything down, every single person.

Tsunade was about to introduce herself, but stopped, something was missing.

"Sakura, Haruno! Nice to meet you lady!" she jumped when a voice spoke, and looked around, stopping when she spotted a blob of pink on the blonde boy's shoulders. The green-eyed girl grinned at her as Naruto smiled up at the small girl.

"Ni-nice to meet you too." She spoke, quietly and a little bit scared. It gave her a heart-attack, really. "Ahem. Since I've known all of you already, my name is Tsunade Senju. And since today, I will be your principle."

They smiled and bowed at the same time, even the rosette has jumped down and bowed at her, "Hai, Tsunade-sama."

* * *

><p>…<em><strong>From which the ashes will rise…<strong>_

* * *

><p>"These are your schedules, and your uniforms. You can start at the next bell." Shizune instructed the new students, handing them their things, "You can find out about things after today, you can meet up with your homeroom teacher or ask your friends if you found any." She smiled and left, to let them changed into their clothes.<p>

Naruto frowned and sighed, "Mou~Such a tiring day. Right Sakura-chan? Sakura-chan?" he looked back and forth, finding nothing, he ran one hand through his blond hair and shook his head.

"Sakura…Well, let's get this finished so we can find her."

From outside of the room, a little figure giggled, fully-dressed in her uniform, "The guilty man is condemned. So have mercy on him Lord…" with the last smile, she ran away. Disappearing into the shadow…

* * *

><p>…<em><strong>The guilty man is condemned <strong>_

_**So have mercy on him, Lord…**_

* * *

><p>"Oi, Itachi-bastard-Uchiha!" a loud voice called across the huge classroom. A dark haired male turned his head, only to reveal dark, red eyes.<p>

"Hidan…Sasori, Kazuku." He spoke in a neutral voice and then turned back, not bothering to look at them anymore. The said silver-haired sailor mouth came up next to him and slung an arm over his shoulder, grinning from ear to ear. Sasori didn't greet him or anything; he seemed to be deep in thoughts…

"Teme! What's up with that face?"

"My face is always like this…"

"…"

"Dumbass." It was Sasori who said it. The black head turned to him with a raised eyebrow.

"Is something in your mind?"

"Lots of them…"

"There's a new girl."

Sasori slapped his face, that darn jackass. He just messed things up; he wants to keep it a secret. He didn't want the rest of **them** to know about her, he'll just has more opponents…

"Hn?"

"And some other guys. Pretty as heck." Hidan tch-ed, shaking his head, "Can't believe there are creatures that are more beautiful than us…"

"…Hn…"

* * *

><p>…<em><strong>Compassionate Lord Jesus…<strong>_

* * *

><p>"Bye Sasuke!"<p>

"..."

The raven-haired male that was mentioned - Sasuke Uchiha - checked his clock as he walked away, books under his arm. He has to get to the library to return this fast…

He sighed, walking along the huge, silent hallway. Glabulo looks like a clone of Harry Potter's castle. He had tried his best not to get lost in the first few days because of his pride. He will literally kill the man who built this stupid maze…

Then, he heard footsteps. He stopped abruptly in his spot. What? They only allow student council's members to go out of class during classes. Who was that?

"-sniffs-"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, okay now he was very confused. The raven-haired walked closer to the sound of the sniffing noise. It was feminine…

"Who's there?"

The sniffing stopped immediately, silence emerged. He couldn't see anything in the dark void before him, but he swore he saw something shining.

Bright emerald colour…

The shadow giggled, it was like bell ringing, pure and soft to his ears. Then after one blink, the emerald colour that shone from the dark disappeared. All he could hear was nothing.

Sasuke frowned, "Who…was that?" he shook off the thought, and walked away, unaware of the smiling figure even deeper in the shadow of the Academy…

* * *

><p>…<em><strong>Compassionate Lord Jesus.<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>~~…End chapter II…~~<strong>_


	3. Chapter III: Paradise

**A/N: It has been a long time since I last post. Sorry! Please, enjoy yourself with this chapter. You can imagine the classroom like in '_Vampire __Knight_', but of course, it _is_ brighter, with lots of lights. :)**

**P/S: Elysion is actually _Elysian_, means Paradise.**

* * *

><p><strong>~…Chapter III: Paradise~<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Someone's voice called out, waking the girl<strong>_

_**Held by a pleasant breeze, she soared into the clear someone... crying...?Is it her imagination? (Yes, it must be her imagination)**_

_**No... that isn't right. (Perhaps the wind, then?)…**_

* * *

><p><em>"- killed her dad –"<em>

_"- attempt to –"_

_"- rape her –"_

_" – poor thing –"..._

Sakura stopped abruptly. Her heart just throbbed. It was so painful, even if it was just for a mere nanosecond, it still hurt.

She raised her hands up and covered her face, sighing softly. Those memories have came back to haunt her, again.

She inhaled, then exhaled, and a smile slowly appeared on her lips.

"You come back, huh, daddy? You had fun torturing me, is that the reason?" she mumbled, feeling her eyes stung. She could cry as much as she wanted here, right? But not in front of her family. Not them, ever.

A tear escaped from her eye. Sakura frowned, pulling her face away from her opened palm. A crystal-like liquid sat there, moving at the slightest movement of hers, "Cry? Cry?"

"_**Because **__**you **__**wanted **__**to**__**.**__**"**_, a voice whispered in her head; her other self, on her knees, entangled in chains of the past and sorrow.

"…Why was I born?" she asked to herself and sniffed.

"_**I **__**don**__**'**__**t **__**know, **__**I**__**'**__**m **__**you**__**…"**_, _'__she__'_ said, her eyes were still closed. The pink-haired girl giggled.

"Are you sad?" she asked again. There was silence, then a sigh.

"_**Only **__**if **__**you **__**are, **__**like you are **__**now.**__**"**_ _'__she__'_ answered, Sakura saw a glimpse of _'__her__' _dull green eyes as they opened very slightly, as they shone in the darkness of her soul.

She sniffled – quite loudly, and wiped the tears away hastily, unladylike. Her face was tear-strained, dirty, but the soft smile she now adorned cleared away all traces of ugliness, "Are you happy, now? I'm not crying anymore. See?" she spoke, but it was barely a whisper. Her other self was about to say something, but-

"Who's there?" someone shouted firmly. It was a boy, since the voice was masculine; oh so very beautiful voice, husky, and deep, smooth like silk yet hard as steel. Even if the question and the tone showed that he was trying to be brave and strong – but it sounded more like he was demanding her, she giggled silently – but she could easily spotted nervousness in his voice as they wavered. He showed his emotions through the high degree of his tone, it climbed up too high, too loud, in order to somewhat relieve the stress building up in the owner's mind.

Even so, she was cruel (in a way) and she stayed quite, not moving a muscle, her back was still facing the light, she knew the boy wouldn't see her, it was obvious. She would have to come up to her, but if he has some wits, he would choose to stay away from the strange and maybe, just maybe, dangerous place (she didn't know that the danger to him was only his fangirls). But she couldn't be sure, too. She didn't know if the boy was Naruto-like? Blonde? Hyper? Wanting to be the cat who got killed by curiousity?

The person mumbled, making her jump and pulled her out of her train of thoughts. _Just like in_ _a hide n' seek game_, she thought. When her body tensed up whenever Neji, Naruto or Hinata was near to her hiding spot (Shikamaru was just too lazy to play the game, but whenever he was forced to play, he ; strange enough; always ended up hiding, and would eventually fell asleep right where he was).

Sakura's lips trembled, another giggle was threatening to fell out, her legs were begging to run, jump, _jump, JUMP!_ And finally, there was a soft, annoyed 'tch' and footsteps. He was walking away.

So the boy was intelligent.

When the sound of shoes hitting marble floor was out of hearing range. The pink head let out a high-pitched scream, and ran off, giggling excitedly.

* * *

><p>…<em><strong>No one should be crying in Paradise (No, no one should be crying)<strong>_

_**Since it's Paradise, after all (Because it's Paradise!)**_

_**Is someone crying... somewhere...?Sadness and pain? (No, there's none of that here)…**_

* * *

><p>"<strong>SAKURAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!<strong>**"**

Green eyes snapped open and her body flinched, shoulders tensing. Closing one of her eyes and raising her right arm up to cover most of her face, she stood frozen like a deer in the headlights. They've spotted her, and they were heading toward her. Naruto, the owner of the roar, and he was stomping to her, she felt the floor shook, really shook…Naruto fumed, hands curled up into fists and he stopped just right in front of her.

Before any curious bystander could see what was happening, she was swept up and into the blonde's arms. She widened her eyes, bringing her hands up to her chest automatically and the emerald pools turned to cerulean ones, blonde brows furrowed into a frown. In a second, they were running away from the hall, with Naruto carrying her bridal style.

The image of Naruto just now was...she thought it was very unlike him. A positive 'unlike him', Naruto seemed more...mature...and fitted his polite, princely face (the face which he displayed in front of crowds and people) very well.

She noticed that Naruto was all by himself, which only meant that the guys have splitted up to find her. The blonde whistled loudly, the high sound echoed through the empty area, and they stopped. Naruto put her down, and Sakura staggered after all the surprises.

She only had two seconds to take in her surrounding. It was a square-shaped, room-like place. But she wouldn't call it a room, since it was connected to the hallway in two sides, East and West. The walls were painted elegant white with a tint of purple in them, _morning cloud. _Like the rest of the academy, once you stepped in, it had this cool and nature scent all over the area. The windows were open ahead of them, in the middle of the opened windows were a statue, made of the dark red, pure, ruby. The very well-known gem, but far from the word simple, the gem was simply splendid, _gorgeous_.

The statue stood in all of its glory, it was the image that was on the school's emblem. It was fairly big, reaching to her waist. The middle, as well as the body of the statuette was designed into some kind of rod, the top of the rod was round and curled down the whole rod was a fox faced with a snake-like body creature. By the body of the statuette's sides, two red wings sprouted out, with big feathers, skillfully crafted.

That was all that stood out in the room. The small girl glanced up to see her 'older brother', who still had the scowl on his face. _Angry prince,_ she giggled inwardly.

And that left only silence. Silence…Awkward silence, until the chatty blonde spoke up that is. After all, the words _'s__ilent__' _and _'s__ilence__', _or _'shut the hell up'_ are not in this young man's dictionary, ever.

"Sakura." He said suddenly, amazed Sakura with the seriousness in his tone, and that didn't help at all, Sakura tensed. She squeaked when he groaned slapped his cheek, "You mustn't run off like that, you know?"

She dared not to speak up, but hearing a sigh, she looked up curiously, but still keeping her mouth shut.

"Sakura…" he whined again, sitting down so he was lower than her, and tried to look at her. Cue the word '_tried'_. She held her head up instead, avoiding at any cost the boy's cerulean eyes.

"…"

"…"

"…Stop doing that Sakura. Apologize. Right. Now." He coughed, but to no avail. The pink-haired kept herself from smiling as she heard the boy's banging his head loudly on something, crying frustratedly, probably the pillar behind him. It was fun teasing his temper.

He stood up, and reached out for her. But she jumped away when he could even touch her, giggling and running away, hiding behind another white pillar, only revealing her flushed face.

"Sakura." He lowered his voice into a warning tone. But she only grinned wider and hid herself further, now only her eye was seen. She saw Naruto stood up and sighed deeply, trying to calm himself. He opened his closed eyes, looking at her with sad puppy-eyes, all watery and such. She flinched, mouth opened and her eyes sparkled, like a cat has just seen a ball of yarn. Her legs ached, and she gripped onto the pillar tighter.

"Sakuraaaaaa~" he was trying his childish voice, said girl pressed her lips together and turned away, closing her eyes, if he kept up like this, she'll-

"Sakuraaaaaaaaaaaa~" that did it. Her eyes snapped up immediately and she turned around, Naruto's puppy eyes are gone when he saw her looking at him, but before he could do anything, the pink-haired girl started to sprint at him.

"H-hey hey HEY Sakura!" he exclaimed, raising his hands up to protect himself. But the impact from Sakura's jump was a little too hard on him, he and her both fell back. Then he found himself being cuddled by the girl like a plushy.

"Naruto!" she squealed happily as she snuggled into his chest. He was still surprised, but recovered and gave a toothy grin. The boy ruffled Sakura's pink hair and picked her up.

"Now you talk. That's my lil sis!" he exclaimed, "I hate it when you gave me the cold shoulder!"

Now it was the right time, Sakura grinned evilly, "Then forgive me?"

"No." she paled, her grin faltered, it wasn't Naruto's voice, it was-

"Oh Neji! Shikamaru! You're here! I caught the little pest!" Naruto held her up, and she struggled, no use, he was – obviously! – stronger than her. Her smile twitched violently ('PEST!' she thought furiously.) and tried to kick the blonde in you-know-where.

She gave up eventually, mumbling and muttering, pouting. She loves them, but hates them at the very same time.

"Is that blood Naruto-chan?"

* * *

><p>…<em><strong>A world filled with happiness? (Yes, that's Paradise)<br>No one should be crying in Paradise (So please don't cry)  
>Since it's Paradise, after all (Because it's Paradise!)Does she... truly know?<br>Is someone... crying?The fourth horizon - the true form of that Paradise is...  
>A stormy sky, withered trees, flowers rotting to pieces<br>This decayed land is falling to the depths of the darkness...**_

* * *

><p>"What's the matter Sasuke-kun?" a female voice asked, snapping Sasuke off of his reverie. He glared slightly at the girl with blue eyes, "He-hey, I was just asking. What's with the glare?" she muttered and flopped down her seat next to Sasuke. The boy rolled his eyes, then sighed once he has turned away.<p>

"…What's with the grim face Sasuke-kun?"

"…Do you have to be so…curious, Ino?" he spoke slowly, a vein twitching on his forehead.

He could feel Ino snorted, and that kinda made him smirk in amusement, for a girly girl like her, that snort was a little… unladylike.

"Would you be polite enough to turn your head to me when you were speaking to, I mean, _**me**_?" the blonde scoffed, slapping his back. **That** earned his attention. Among seeing his irritated expression, Ino smirked, "Serve you well, don't go looking at me with that look young man." She said proudly, sticking her nose up, at the same time crossing her arms.

"…Are you Mikoto?"

"…What do you mean by that?"

"Because you really sound and act like my mother. Hey, now you're fuming."

"Asshole!"

"…Bitch?"

"You wanna fight! I will wipe that stupid smirk off. Your. Face!"

"Sorry, I don't do cat fight."

"Well, if you don't. Then EAT MY FIST!"

* * *

><p>…<em><strong>- is born, - feels pain, -'s at the end of her hope<br>Longing for a peaceful sleep, she falls with a smile…**_

* * *

><p>Ibiki was drinking his delicious coffee, then –<p>

_**BAM!**_

"Fight! Fight! Fight!"

Those guys are gonna get it.

* * *

><p>…<em><strong>The wishes entrusted to the ARK...<br>Seek each other, filled with BAROQUE love...  
>While waiting for the ideal's YIELD...<br>Blindly SACRIFICING more and more...  
>Almost reaching out to the STARDUST...If, without being slowed down by the four Elysions in the middle,…<strong>_

* * *

><p>Sakura clutched Naruto's hair, hiding her face into the blonde locks. They were walking with the guy whose name is Ibiki (or Scar-face as Naruto called him, earning himself a few slaps from the guy). She was sulking with her misery quite peacefully, when a loud booming noise surprised her, and Naruto too, because he jumped and staggered when he heard that.<p>

"Fight! Fight! Fight!" voices cheered, Sakura bobbed her head to a side.

"Fight? Fights are bad right, Naruto-chan?" she called, looking down at the blonde. He nodded.

"So do you fight?" she smiled innocently.

"…No-…" _–__t __much._ Naruto answered, fiddling with his fingers as he tried to cut off the topic.

"Naruto-chan is good!"

"A ha ha…yeah…"

She then noticed Scar-face, and frowned when she saw him shook, "Mister? Are you..um..okay?"

The man stopped shaking, and turned back to them, revealing his coffee-stained white shirt and a dark smile, "Aww, I'm okay little miss. I will just go and…handle the kids in here. Wait a few seconds." And he opened the door and stepped in, moments later, he stepped out again with a bright smile on his face, "You can come in now!"

They walked in, however, for a class that was cheering loudly later, it was…quiet. The students are sweating and keeping their heads down.

"You guys! Meet the new students!" Ibiki yelled. But no one in the classroom dared to speak or look up.

"… ISAIDMEETTHENEWSTUDENTS!" his yell startled Sakura. For God's sake, that was thunder booming. The people who were in the room looked up at the same time, which amused the pinkette. The attention were on Ibiki, but a brown-haired girl looked over to them and gasped, causing the others attention too.

Chaos began when the students began to throw questions and flirts, even marriage proposals mercilessly at the group, but with the help of Ibiki, it was settled down.

"Now one at a time! Don't shoot them with your flirting!" the man shouted, "Raise your hand!"

A bunch of hands raised up, then Ibiki looked toward Naruto's group, "Choose a person."

Sakura whispered to Naruto to choose the brown-haired girl that gasped just now. He nodded and looked at the girl, causing her to blush, "You, please." He requested, nodding at the female. She stood up and coughed.

"Um…would you mind tell me, I mean us! Your names?" she said a little too quiet. But Naruto caught it and grinned.

"We were going to! But you guys kind of didn't give us a change!" he beamed, and pointed at himself, "My name is Naruto Uzumaki, and this little squirt here is Sakura, don't be surprised for her being so small, she's actually just younger than us and you guys a year, she skipped a grade." Sakura smiled and jumped down beside Naruto.

"Hi!"

The girls in the classroom started to coo at the petite little girl, "She's so…_CUTE!__"_

"Maybe she's their younger sister?"

"If it's true, then she really worth to be the sister of _three. __Hot. __Guys!__"_

* * *

><p>…<em><strong>One were to fall straight down, he would surely fall right into the did it come from, where is it going, and whose illusion [dream] is it?<br>Not noticing the outstretched hand, she falls...**_

* * *

><p>Sasuke raised both of his eyebrows at the pinkette, aa. He has to admit, she can beat the cutest girl in the school in cuteness, even though she seems a little dark… He heard scribbling sound from behind, and turned around. It was Sai – the best artist in this school.<p>

Sai was drawing something in an amazing speed, sometimes he looked up. It was weird, he didn't even notice that he was looking at him. Sasuke glanced down at the paper that Sai was drawing on, and saw that he was drawing the new group of students, and to him, the drawing was excellent, even if it's not finish and it was a pretty rough version.

Sai has done with the drawing, and still did not acknowledge him (it irked him a bit), he looked up, his sharp eyes scanning the group, mesmerizing every details.

Sasuke sighed and turned back up; he could hear Ino's squealings from beside him, saying that she would make up the Sakura girl if she can. Girls….

The other two guys introduced themselves too, he narrowed his eyes slightly at the name _Neji __Hyuuga_. Who would have thought that the infamous clan, also his clan's rival, would be here?

* * *

><p>…<em><strong>- grows tired, - mourns, -'s at the edge of her wish<br>Longing for a peaceful sleep, she falls with a smile**_

_**The illusion reaches decadence; the romance goes on spinning immorality  
>The sadness of being born to embrace pain…<strong>_

* * *

><p>"I'm…Shikamaru Nara…nice to…meet you." Sakura glanced at Shikamaru. He seems to be nervous. The girl moved closer to him and clutched the rim of his shirt. The brunette looked down with a little uncomfortable frown on his face.<p>

She smiled reassuring, "It's okay Shikamaru-kun." Told the girl, leaning toward Shikamaru and closing her eyes. She heard a gulp and a sigh in relief. Stealing a glance at the boy, she saw a flush on his face that made her giggle, she then let go of his shirt.

Ibiki coughed, "One more question."

A chubby boy in the middle row raised his hand, and with a nod from Ibiki, he stood up with a bag of chips in his hand, "Miss…er, Sakura. Your hair-?"

Sakura blinked in surprise, "You mean its color? It's natural!" She pouted, hearing the others chuckled next to her. The boy smiled, thanked her and sat down.

"Okay now. Time for class."

"But-!"

"No buts brats." The scarred-face man said, leaving no more space for any protests. He then turned to Naruto's group, "You there, goldilocks, beside the one with the bowl-cut hairstyle." He ordered, pointing at a boy near the wall. The boy suddenly looked up after his seatmate nudged him and blinked confusingly. Naruto stared at the boy for a while, before his face broke into a grin. Ruffling Sakura's petal pink hair, he walked to his seat.

"White eyes," Ibiki continued, earning him a frown from said boy, "Next to…Sasuke Uchiha."

Sasuke's eyes went wide, but of course, he kept his cool. He mentally cursed Ibiki to go and die in a hole, but that didn't prevent that Hyuuga to be seated next to him.

As mutters and whispers erupted, some sighed, Neji found himself glaring hard at the so-called-teacher. He gritted his teeth when Sakura glanced up at him, shaking her head slightly. With a tug from her, he calmly walked to his seat, his glare turning toward the floor, burning holes on it.

Shikamaru was seated next to the chubby boy, and Sakura ran to her seat next to a brunette girl with two buns at the front row. The girl waved at her, "Hi there. My name's Tenten and I'm-"

"No last name?" Sakura interrupted. She, Tenten no-last-name, sighed.

"Yes, I was orphaned. I know nothing about my real parents and I don't really give a fuck about it." the brunette said with a shrug, as if the fact was really normal to her. A frown slowly made its way to Sakura's brows.

"You're not sad?"

"…No? Why'd you ask?"

"…Because….And may I ask, what is this..._'fuck'_?"

Tenten sputtered, gaping at the smaller girl as the color red exploded on her cheeks and across the brigde of her nose. Covering it with a cough, her eye twitching, she changed the subject into something more...appropriate, "Nnn…Anyways, I have no last name. I am older than you. I live here – most of the time, and I get a scholarship from Glabulo."

"You're that smart?" Sakura gasped at what she's just heard and asked in awe, eyes twinkling. Tenten's jaw fell at the _adorable_ sight of the pinkette's pale face, flushed face and doe-like, shiny, **_so_**_ **green**_eyes. Her eye twitched again, shoulders slumping, the bun haired girl coughed into her curled up hand, mentally cursing herself for blushing so much when the _goddamn_ blush came back.

"No, I'm not accepted because of my grades; although it is not poor at all. Because of my incredible skills in almost every kind of sports, that is!" she said proudly with a huge grin, jabbing a thumb to her chest. Sakura was about to exclaim, but was cut off as Ibiki shouted, ordering them to go back to their places, causing the pair of girls to jump and they turned around. Sakura mumbled her name, but Tenten waved it off, saying that she already knew it. As she leaned into her palm, the brunette had a feeling that she was missing something that was ought to be done...

Realization came crashing down on her, and Tenten made a face. Oh yeah, the _bullshit thing..._She leaned toward the pinkette and murmured in a bored tone, eyes glancing elsewhere, anywhere but those pools of emerald, "Um...so, Sakura. So...er...Welcome to your second...um, _family._ Oh this thing is so cheesy! It's the rule! The rule to welcome the new students as their seatmates. I love you, sweetie, but I don't like saying _shi-_err, _things _like this." she glanced at Sakura's curious face, "W-Welcome, seatmate. _I salute you._"

The pink haired looked over to her new found friend with a surprised look on her face, seeing an embarrassed grin, wore by Tenten, who was doing a mock salute with two fingers pressed to her forehead.

A bright, big grin made its way to Sakura's lips, startling the brunette and the girl dropped her salute, averting her chocolate eyes back to her desk and started doodling in the opened book.

The pinkette fiddled with the hem of her skirt, biting her lips to try and hide the giggle from escaping her throat.

She was going to tell this to _her._

The little butterflies in her stomache was tickling her, Sakura couldn't help it. She giggled as noiselessly as possible. Though it captured a few curious eyes on her.

She just couldn't help it.

* * *

><p>…<em><strong>The door that's opened countless times, the fourth horizon<br>That Paradise's name is Elysion, also known as Abyss-**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>~~…End chapter III…~~<strong>_


	4. Chapter IV: Prince and Princess

**~…Chapter IV: Prince and Princess~**

* * *

><p><em><strong>I sprinkle earth on your corpse<strong>_

_**Even if it is forbidden  
>In the happiness of that pure gaze<br>There was an allure that couldn't be hidden…**_

* * *

><p>"Thank you, Masachi-san."<p>

"No problem, Hinata-sama."

The purple-haired young woman smiled gently at the driver before opening the car's, no, limo's door, stepping out from the luxurious vehicle.

A maid standing at the big doorway, bowing slightly at her, "May I take your jacket, Hinata-sama?"

"Oh thank you," Hinata took off her academy's uniform jacket and handed it to the maid. The elder woman was just making a step to go away when Hinata stopped her, "Could you tell me where the others are?"

The maid blinked, "Neji-sama and the others?"

"Hai?"

"Oh, um…I last saw them in the music room. But there are only Neji-sama, Naruto-sama and Shikamaru-sama," she shook her head and continued, "Although I have no idea where Sakura-sama was."

Hinata nodded knowingly, "I see…Thank you for your help."

"Do you need anything else, milady?"

"No. You may go."

As the maid went off; throwing her jacket to the laundry; Hinata turned to the direction of the music room, where she presumed the others, asides from Sakura, were.

The purplette brought her right hand up and bit on her thumb's nail, frowning and muttering, "I hope everything is okay…"

Dealing with the _other_ Sakura will be a lot harder than with the Sakura everybody has seen under the daylight.

* * *

><p>…<em><strong>Why is there sin?<br>Why is there punishment?...**_

* * *

><p>"Chirp…"<p>

The little blue bird twittered, lowering its head while standing on a thin, pale finger and pecked on the girl's nose. She chuckled.

"Chirp you." She said, touching the bird's beak. It closed its eyes as she petted its feathery, soft, kind-of-bald head.

The girl's pastel pink hair fell over her shoulder as she turned and crouched down to a cage, "Go back to your house will ya?" she put the creature back into the white cage, decorated with white and green vines, red roses blooming beautifully around it.

The girl closed her eyes and crossed her legs, even though she was in a kimono. The slids fell off, revealing creamy white legs. She picked up an envelope on the nightstand beside her king sized bed and tore it open.

"She wrote a letter to me every time I took her place…" she mumbled, frowning irritatingly as her eyes fell on the first word that was on the letter.

_**Dear Sakura,**_

The phrase was written in a fancy, pretty way with black ink. Her dull, sharp emerald eyes fell on a pot of ink and the quill next to it, lying on a red handkerchief. She wrinkled her nose and continued reading.

_**School was really fun today! You should come out in daylight and talk to my/your new friend, Tenten-chan. **_(she growled, _she_ dared to make friends without her _permission_)

_**I got scowled by Naruto-chan today, for wandering around the academy without their permissions. Hey, apologize for me, please. **_(…._THAT GIRL!)_ _**And I played with a guy today, hide n' seek. I don't know who he was though, but it was a boy for sure.**_

_**Also, do the homework. I bet you can do it.**_

_**Also number two, feed Sora, our blue bird. **_(her eyes flickered toward the bird…Sora)

_**And buy some ice cream, put it in the fridge, we ran out of it this morning. **_

_**Tee hee.**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Also Sakura. **_

She stared at the last few words. _Dear Sakura_ and _Sincerely, Also Sakura. _

She looked up, her long bangs tickling the emerald orbs of hers, but she didn't care. Her name was Sakura.

And the one that wrote this letter was also Sakura.

She has hid herself, only coming out at night.

And that was when Inner was born, to take over her place in the morning, to do all the other things that she wouldn't do, the supposed-to-be Sakura.

The bright Sakura side.

The opposite of her. Who was the dark Sakura.

But she was the real one though, the coward one. The one that she was ashamed.

A drop of water fell from the corner of her eye. She refused to acknowledge it as a teardrop; it was just a mere, salty water drop to her.

* * *

><p>…<em><strong>The points of the bones are too white<br>They called me to the eternal darkness  
>I can see it all clearly<br>But it soon fades away…**_

* * *

><p>Naruto poked on his steak with the silver fork, leaning his whiskered cheek into his palm. His bored cerulean eyes kept glancing at the dining room's door with a little light in them, <em>hope<em>; but it quickly faded away when he glanced back at his unfinished meal, continue with his poking-the-steak game.

Until the door bursted open rudely.

A young girl with long, loose rosy pink hair strode across the room and stopped at a random seat of the long table, next to Hinata, who was still eating her meal like it was so obvious, so normal.

"Sakura-chan." The purplette greeted after swallowing her pasta. She brought a napkin up and wiped her lips elegantly, glancing at the rosette with a gentle smile behind the white fabric. The girl, Sakura, nodded.

"Hinata-nee-ch-"

"SAKURA-CHAN!" the blonde bellowed. With sparkling eyes, he ran to her and threw his muscular, tan arms around the small girl's tiny shoulders. Sakura winced.

She turned to Hinata, who was giggling softly into her fist, with an irritated frown, "Hinata-nee-chan," she said, then returned to the boy, "Sorry…"

Naruto blinked, "Huh?"

"I'm sorry, because I annoyed you today at the academy." The rosette said halfheartedly, receiving her dinner from a male servant. She picked up her fork and twirled spaghetti around it.

The much, much taller male beside her raised an eyebrow, "I thought it was-"

"It was her. I know. Inner," she put the fork into her mouth, "told me to apologize for her."

Neji and Shikamaru, who were so silent at their seats in front of Hinata, perked up. Neji chuckled slightly, while the other brunette groaned a "That girl was a drag in the morning!"

Sakura repeated the twirling-spaghetti progress all over again, "I thought I taste a sense of blood in my mouth when I woke up," she glanced up, "Whose?"

The long haired brunette smirked, "Me."

"Knife?"

"Yes."

Shikamaru looked at his empty dish lazily, before another servant picked it up and left, "She used a _thorn_, from a _rose_, to stab me."

Sakura blinked, "Creative."

"Feh."

Hinata giggled her usual soft laugh, "She sure is."

"Sakura-chan, do homework for meeeeee!"

"No."

* * *

><p>…<em><strong>I lock up your memories<br>Even if the lock is damaged  
>At the bottom of that mad love<br>There was an impulse that could not be repressed…**_

* * *

><p>"And well, fuck! You should've been there to take a look at that girl!" Hidan exclaimed, "She's a hot thing."<p>

Itachi kept his face impassive, trying his best to block out the Jashinist's rant. The silver-haired teenager, even though he was a male, he was so sure that this guy talks a lot more than a girl, besides those girly blonde girls of course. Nobody talks like they talk.

He thought of buying the talkative guy an ice cream, so that something was blocking the words from coming out of his mouth.

"I'm going to buy ice creams for the rest." He said, and before Hidan can whine, he dropped the rest of their shopping bags (that contains beers and snacks) into the silverette's arms and turned on his heels, disappearing into the convenient store.

A few turns and he was already near the ice cream section. Why did he know the way so well, to the _ice cream _that's it? It was because of Sasuke, his foolish little brother would always beg him to buy him ice cream when they were younger.

But the store never changes, a good thing for him after all these years not coming to the ice cream section.

And he suddenly felt something bumped into him.

"Ow!"

_Someone._

"…Hurts…." That someone whimpered. A feminine voice, _just my luck_, he thought solemnly in his head. The last thing he needed was a female, what if it was a fan of his.

He got fans everywhere.

But as he looked down, his onyx orbs were instantly locked into emerald eyes.

They were dull.

But so pretty.

"…Sorry…" he said, a little too quietly, because the stranger frowned.

"Hm?"

That's it?

"…I'm sorry for bumping into you." He repeated. It was a rare thing for him to do, apologizing to someone. But it was a stranger, one that didn't squeal or cling onto him once they have had a look at him, so he thought saying sorry to her was a polite thing to do.

And she was wearing an expensive looking dress, might not want to make enemies with rich people, even though he was, no, _is_, rich too.

The girl looked at him intensely. That was when he got a good look at her.

Pale skin, pale red lips, twisted into a frown. Her long, pastel pink locks, color of the cherry blossoms; he found it weird, who in the world has pink hair? ; was loose, curling down her back, looking so soft and luscious. Bright green orbs that was so dull, _did that make sense_, he asked himself absentmindedly. Her hair and eyes clashed with each other.

A full _sakura_ tree. Hair as pink as its beautiful flowers, eyes as green as new born leaves.

"It's okay." Her voice brought him back to reality. She was up and was dusting herself off. After that, she nodded at him and turned to leave.

But he grabbed her elbow, startling her, he thought, "May I have the honor to know your name?" he asked, a polite smile on his lips, his eyes crinkled. He was being weird. But he liked it.

The girl's eyes never leave his hand on her elbow. He was screaming: _Look! Look at me in the eyes!, i_n the inside, but he pushed the loud noises to the end of his mind.

"…I believe that it was rude asking for people's names when you haven't given yours yet, sir."

_Feisty_, the corner of his lips twitched upward a little more, "Itachi Uchiha, milady."

This time, her eyes traveled up and met his, fire bursted out in his stomache, even though he was full. She returned him with a beautiful, stunning smile, "Sakura Haruno, _my lord_."

_It suits her, perfectly._ His hand left her elbow, "I'm looking forward to seeing you again somewhere, Miss Haruno."

"Me too, Mister Uchiha."

And they parted ways, minds wondering about the other person.

* * *

><p>…<em><strong>While gathering up the pieces<strong>__**  
>I was waiting for the end of the dream…<strong>_

* * *

><p>"Why so long, Sakura-chan?" Hinata asked as she stepped into the limo.<p>

She smiled, "I got confused in choosing the brand of ice cream."

* * *

><p>…<em><strong>Sin exists because I'm giving up<br>Punishment exists because I want things too much  
>I'll leave everything behind<br>And travel, keep traveling through the cycle…**_

* * *

><p>"You bastard! My arms are falling apart! You heartless bitch!"<p>

"Hn. Let's go. You're carrying the rest as well. As payment, you get one ice cream."

"_Fuck!_ Only one cone! I want a whole tube to myself!"

"Hn…"

"Itachi! You fucking _bitch! _Wait up! My arms _and_ legs are going to break!"

* * *

><p>…<em><strong>If tomorrow comes, will I be able to smile?<strong>_

_**Will I be able to smile like I did on that day?**_

_**I wish, I keep wishing**_

_**That not one thing will be lost …**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>~~…End chapter IV…~~<em>**


	5. Apologizes

**MORE BETAs NEEDED!**

* * *

><p><em>Hello you guys. This is Hope from Hope n' Faith.<em>

_I am currently in need of another beta, or two, to check my stories and chapters before they will be posted. Aprilup was a little busy lately, so she couldn't see them over. _

_This is very urgent; please review or PM to let me know about this. My weak point is the grammar (I write my stories in Past Tense), and I tend to get very confusing with my stories (somewhat awkward), so I hope you could fix them for me; or maybe give me some advices on the stories. Faith helps me with the plots only, and her grammar skills are not higher than me, so it was really hard for us._

_Thank you very much for reading this._

_And very sorry for letting you down, because you probably thought that this was another chapter updated. Right?_

_Tee hee._

_**Hope**_

_**~ Hope n' Faith**_

**__**_Again, I give my apologizes to the moderators._


End file.
